Thief for Love
by drayer
Summary: Kagome is trying to go straight as a legal antique dealer; but what happens when a stolen vase lands in her lap, and onto a man's head? Now she is forced to do his bidding as a thief. But who said that was so bad, expecially if your boss is the hot Sesshy
1. Thief for Violence

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah! It belongs to R.T, a Goddess woman with an amazing imagination. So here's to you!

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the sidewalk in an amazing mood. He rarely got out of his stuffy office, and he was forever hosting dinner parties and such at his house. But for lunch today he decided to get out and breathe the fresh spring air. Well, maybe not so fresh, it was downtown Tokyo after all; but the intent was still the same. The Lord couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. It was bright and sunny outside, and the light breeze made it tolerable. Sesshoumaru didn't care for children, the exception being his ward Rin; but even their busy laughter on the streets made him smile. People were moving around at a quick pace, so caught up in their own worlds; Sesshoumaru just watched, leisurely striding along. He thought to himself 'This is a perfect moment; honestly I don't think anything or anyone could ruin my mood.' Only one thing was slightly out of place in the picture perfect scene: the crystal vase falling from the seventh story apartment window; and promptly knocking the genial Lord unconscious.

* * *

"You son of a bitch! I trusted you like an idiot, and this is how you repay me!" A crash sounded through the room as Kagome threw a silver tea-set at Inuyasha's head.

"Kagome! Baby! Calm down!"

"Oh don't 'Kagome baby' me Mister! I'm no one's baby, especially not yours!" Kagome reached for another antiquity and grabbed the crystal vase.

"Don't be like this! It was a mistake I admit; but I did it out of love!"

"Oh," Kagome lowered the vase. Inuyasha smiled inwardly, he had her now.

"Yes, I love you Kags. You're my number one girl."

"Really? Well Inuyasha, that is certainly good to hear." Kagome casually walked over to the window and opened it up. "What a great time to tell me that." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her calm demeanor; and the second he realized what she was doing, the vase was already gone.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru began to regain consciousness, memories of what happened came flooding back; all the way down to the moment something hit his head and he collapsed on the pavement. The only thing the Lord couldn't figure out was if this had been an assassination attempt, then why was he still alive. Also, when had the sidewalk ever been this soft? Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes to evaluate his surroundings. He expected the blaring sun, which suddenly didn't seem as appealing as it did post-concussion.

Instead he found himself gazing into milk-chocolate orbs; flooded with worry and concern. After Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that he was indeed alive; he realized he was in a female's lap. The Lord groaned when he tried to move and closed his eyes in pain. "Oh Thank Kami you're still alive! I was so worried I'd killed you!" When Sesshoumaru heard her angelic voice, and smelled the odd mixture of anxiety and relief wafting off her body in waves, his eyes shot open. Then what she said hit him, 'I'd killed you!' So she was the culprit. The Lord refused to let this ridiculous scene carry on any longer, and pulled together every bit of taiyoukai strength in his body, (against the conflicting pounding of his head and back telling him to stay in the girls warm lap), and sat up. After he took a few prep breaths, Sesshoumaru sat on his haunches, and then pushed himself up to a standing position.

This proved to be too much for his dizzy countenance and he began to fall. Where he expected hard pavement he found strong, but soft arms holding him up with a strength he was surprised the young girl possessed. As she led him up the stairs: Sesshoumaru in one arm, and the vase in the other, he started to protest. Then he realized it would be much better to go and recuperate inside then continue the embarrassing spectacle for the whole world to see out there.

* * *

After Kagome got the large man situated on the couch and placed the vase back on the kitchen table, she began to clean. While trying to reassemble the tea-set, Kagome looked back on the day's events. Inuyasha had shown up at her house with the vase. She had recognized it immediately; partly from her antiquity expertise, and partly from the public news it had made. The vase had originally been stolen two weeks ago from a very rich, very powerful, and very prominent Japanese family. Her ex, as of an hour ago, told her he had lifted it off a 'blackie' aka black art's dealer and needed a place to sell it. Kagome had believed it because there was no way he could have pulled off the original heist. Kagome herself would have had problems with it; and she had been doing that since she could walk. But she was a dealer now – a legitimate dealer – and she couldn't get caught with illegal antiques in her apartment. Granted, she did go a bit overboard when she'd tossed the vase out the window; but Inuyasha's words had sent her over the edge.

'I did it out of love…I love you Kags…you're my number one girl.' Yeah the fuck right. Who did he think he was kidding? He stole that vase out of sheer greed. No matter how many times she told him she wasn't a blackie anymore, he still came back with more and more illegal buys. But that vase was the breaking point. Being in possession of that could get her sent to jail for life, do not pass go. So Kagome ended it. Her exact words were 'If I ever see your disgusting dog face ever again, I will neuter you and tackle it on my mantle."

When Kagome went outside to retrieve the larger pieces of the shattered vase, she saw him. The man was lying on his back in an Armani suit, with an ever-growing lump on his head; and there next to him, perfectly in tact, was that infuriating vase. Everyone on the streets were so busy running around, caught up in their own pathetic lives, they didn't even notice the unconscious man on the side walk. So Kagome lifted his head, laid it in her lap, and began nursing him back to the real-world. One where cops were crooked, pedestrians were heartless, and strange men get knocked out by illegal antiquities.

* * *

An – Okay, So I know this chapter was really short, but it was like a set-up. Necessary, you know? From now on I am setting up a 9-page minimum for me, so you won't have to worry about future chapters. Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to. ) I have big plans for this story, so look out for future chapters.

Thanks to all those who inspire!


	2. Thief for Hire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did, Kikyou would have never come back to life; and Inuyasha would have hooked up with Kagura, hahahaha, I dunno, maybe not. But Kikyou would have definitely stayed dead (the clay bitch).

**WARNING: DEFINITE CITRUSY CONTENT. **There's some lemon, some lime, and some orange up in this shiznit; it's like a citrus smoothie. You've been warned.

* * *

Kagome walked up the winding stair way. It sloped, and turned up three levels until you reached the cross walk that allowed pedestrians to cross the busy highway. Only tonight it was deserted. She hugged her thin hoodie to her body like a magnet; but the chill breeze still nipped at her skin. Kagome was almost to the second level when she looked across the road. Someone else was there; another person just trying to get somewhere? Maybe her eyes were tricking her…but that was doubtful. She quickened her pace. The shadow on the other side sped up as well, sneaking along the walk like death. When Kagome reached the breezeway, her breath caught in her throat. No one was there…but it was dark; and looks could be deceiving. As she walked, Kagome heard the echo of footsteps matching her own. She stopped. Just then headlights from nowhere flashed through the cross section. As soon as his outline was revealed, he was on her. His hand snaked around her neck like a scarf too tight, cutting off most of her air supply. The man slammed her against the fenced in railing, causing her head to smack the cement. He kissed her fiercely and against all Kagome's protestations, she gave in.

It was always like this. No matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't go back to him, Kagome always did. How did he always find her? How did she always let him hurt her? She never in her life let another hurt her, without paying for it later. But she let him, again and again. Why? For a cheap release? No. He gave her something more than any man had ever given her: excitement, danger. He made her feel like she was just someone he used, like he didn't really need her. Kagome was just a plaything to him; and for some reason, that turned her on with such a passion, sometimes it felt like her skin was on fire. But it never lasted. After he left, Kagome felt cheap, like a drug addict; she felt dirty and ashamed. Yet she always came back.

He slid his hand up her skirt, and began stroking her outside her thin panties. Kagome moaned; half from pleasure, and half from the lack of oxygen. His kisses traveled down her collar; he removed his other hand from her neck, and started tantalizing her breasts, cupping them, and flicking her nipple with this thumb. But just as soon as the emotional sincerity came, it was gone, and he roared against her collar bone, ripping off her hoodie, and tearing away her bra. His fingers pushed inside of her, pumping away at her shame. Against all her better judgments she groaned as her release built inside her chest, traveling down to her loins; and speeding up her heart rate. As her breath got ragged, he calmed down again, and proceeded with a sweeter seduction. He removed his long fingers on the verge of her climax, sending Kagome into a fit of wild frustration. He returned to her mouth, covering her face with butterfly kisses. She was slightly rectified by the gentleness he showed, and ran her hands along his back, massaging out the many knots queued up along his spine. This time he moaned, and lifted her away from the railing, and laid her gently on the cold concrete. It froze her back, but the heat rebuilding in her skin was enough to break away the feeling. He slid off her remaining skirt, and undressed himself.

When he entered her, Kagome gasped. It always felt foreign to her, no mater how many times she was with him. He moved slowly at first, sending Kagome into a tizzy of frustration. 'Faster' she moaned. 'Harder.' This sent him over the edge. He began pounding into her; and if she hadn't been used to such roughness it would have hurt her severely. They reached their peak together, and Kagome felt his seed explode inside her loins. But she wouldn't get pregnant. She never got pregnant. Was it possible for a human woman to get impregnated by Satan? That's what he was to her; the Dark Prince that haunted her dreams and ruled her nightmares. A metallic substance flowed into her gasping mouth, and Kagome knew it was her own blood, seeping from one of the many wounds he'd inflicted on her. She turned her head to the side, and as she did the invisible moon came out from her hiding place behind the clouds. Its milky light illuminated the deserted breezeway; and that's exactly what it was. Except for a small naked girl, still quaking from the aftershocks of her shameful affair. He was never there afterwards. Never there. Kagome balled herself up into the fetal position and began to cry. Swearing she would never let him hurt her ever again.

* * *

Kagome woke from her nightmare screaming. After repeating this event so often it was natural for her to roll to her side and grab the bucket, awaiting the moment when her stomach would give in, and she vomited until she could barely breathe from all the dry heaving. But something was off. Her hair; someone was holding it back for her. She wiped her mouth and twisted to see the man from the street, holding her hair, with a puzzled expression on his face. Reality came rushing back and she jumped from the bed.

"Why were you screaming?" He rose from the bed himself, and leaned against the door railing. He seemed to take up every bit of space in Kagome's tiny bedroom, and she wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to actually have a man there when she woke up. She thought it would be rather nice.

"I had a nightmare. Don't you have somewhere you should be going? From your attire you seem to be some sort of business guy and I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time already, so…" When the man just raised his eyebrow at her, Kagome figured he couldn't take the hint. "Listen buddy I am in no mood so-"

"No you listen." The authorative tone in his voice made Kagome shiver; only one other person had ever made her feel like that. "I know who you are, what you are, and I am not leaving here until you give me something I want."

"I don't…what are you talking about?" Kagome started to shake, and she could feel her gut turning upside down.

"Lie to someone who will actually believe you." The man looked at his watch. "Listen, we need to talk. I'm assuming after that whole episode you might be hungry, so I suggest we take this to a place serving food."

Kagome expected her stomach to wrench at the slightest mention of food, but instead it growled and she found that she was quite hungry after all. So she just nodded in assent. "Lemme change first." Kagome didn't even bother trying to hide her body as she pulled off the stained shirt and shrugged off the old jeans, and found an old peasant skirt and a light tank top. As she walked out the door, something seemed to be out of place. Little did she know that it was the absence of the crystal vase that was nagging at her memory all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked across at the girl who was currently ordering two plates of ramen, and a cup of miso with extra hot sauce. She was fascinating; while Kagome slept he searched her apartment. Sure, you could make the point that it was an invasion of personal space; but any privacy she had went out the window with that vase. Sesshoumaru ordered a hot cup of tea, and then gave her a pointed look.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Kagome began digging at the imaginary food.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" She hugged her body in a self-conscious position; something Kagome hadn't thought she'd ever done in her entire life.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Listen; I'm sorry for that, if you feel like you want to press charges…well I _really_ hope you don't wish to press charges. I kinda don't have any insurance."

"I don't understand. I was under the impression you ran an antique store. You could write it off as a business accident."

"Well see here's the thing; I just started, and haven't quite gotten my business underway, legally that is. I mean I'm gonna do it just as soon as I get some things in order. I swear." Things were going down hill fast; Kagome could see the look of complete doubt on his face. 'He's probably going to turn me in to the feds or something…great.'

"I see. I just have one question."

Wait, did he really believe her after all? "What?" Sesshoumaru took a long sip from his steaming tea.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see…" The man pulled out a brief case, opened it and removed a thick file. "Name: Kagome Higurashi. Age: 24. Bio: Parents died in car accident at the age of two. Moved in with your aunt and uncle; who happened to be two very famous criminals: wanted for multiple burglaries across Europe. Arrested for the first time when you were sixteen for running away. Started out as a small time thief – but if I do say so myself, you don't get the credit you deserve, although what you were stealing was low profile, they were all quite priceless – moved up the ladder as a well-known black arts thief, and dealer. You surpassed your aunt and uncle's reputation by the age of 20." As he read her life history, Kagome could only gawk. She felt like she was on Oprah or something. "Recently trying to go straight as a legal antiquities dealer; but let's be honest, how straight can you expect going when you have one of the most publicized stolen artifacts in your house? That you use as a weapon no less."

"Are you done?" Kagome was turning red. Maybe she should just purify his ass right now.

"No. You are also a very talented miko; which I assume has something to do with your capabilities for thievery."

"Well, if that's all-" Kagome started to rise from her seat.

"You are also, as of today, my newest employee." Kagome lost her balance and stumbled into her seat. People cast curious gazes over, and Sesshoumaru just looked blank. Completely void of emotion.

"Excuse me? I am no such thing; and I think you better check yours-"

"That's where you're wrong. One, you don't have any business licenses or insurance; all I would have to do is set up an audit, and you would be in custody faster than you could say illegal antiquities. Second, what about the vase?"

"What about it? I was going to get rid of it."

"That would involve you finding it first."

"What do you mean 'finding it first'; it's right on my…you son of a bitch! What did you do?!" Her voice got louder as she realized what had been missing. The empty space occupying her kitchen table should have set off buzzers immediately. SO STUPID!

"I simply was protecting my investment. Call it leverage if you will."

Kagome was trapped. Her finger prints were all over that vase; and from what she could infer about this man so far is that he would have put it somewhere she would never find, so that if she disobeyed, the fed's would be on it in a minute from an 'anonymous tip'.

Her life was in the balance right now. She could either give in, and stay out of jail; but give up her aspirations for going clean. Or, she could uphold her moral values, and get locked up. Kagome thought hard on the decision for about 2 seconds. 'Screw it, there aint no way my ass is going to jail.'

"Fine; I'll go along with your evil villain plans. But I have two questions and one demand before we take this any further."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the girl; she was playing along which made him happy, so he supposed he could entertain the idea. So he nodded his head for her to continue.

"Good. Okay, first, what exactly does my job description entail?"

"You will do odd jobs for me. Mostly involving objects that I would like to attain for personal use; which are not attainable by monetary means."

"So I'm going to steal stuff for you?" Great; just great.

"Basically. Next question?"

"No, next is my demand. If I am going to work for you, you need to get over this whole 'interrupting me every five seconds.' Let me work it out on my own, cause that flat out aint gonna work for me."

"Agreeable. I will try to restrain myself. Under one condition: learn better grammar. Because 'aint' and 'gonna' will not suffice for me either."

"Fine. Last question: what the hell is your name?" This had been bothering Kagome most of all.

"My employees refer to me as Lord or Master." When Kagome quirked her eyebrow in disgust, he relented. "My name is Sesshoumaru."

Where had Kagome heard of him before? The name sounded so familiar…

"Okay Sesshy." He winced at the nick name. "What do we do now?"

"We go our separate ways. I will contact you when your first assignment comes up. In the meantime I suggest you start back up whatever training regiment you had while you were still an active…cat burglar. Yes, perfect way to describe you. Goodbye for now Kagome Higurashi…Oh, and I don't suggest bothering about the vase; you'd never find it."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome watched as he exited the small shop. She laid her head down on her arms thinking about the mess she'd gotten herself into this time, when a revelation hit her: she **had** heard his name before, and Kagome was going to find out where.

* * *

She arrived at the public library and bounded up the steps with a new spring. Kagome was doing something productive; it made her feel a little better about the whole situation. After finding an empty computer she googled Sesshoumaru and millions of results popped up. After finding what looked to be a credible site, Kagome read…and read…and read.

This was so not good. If 'v' was for vendetta, than Sesshoumaru was Kagome's Guy Fawkes. How had Kagome not remembered she'd lifted something from him before? It was two years ago. She'd been contracted to steal a 500 yr old kimono from his home. Kagome remembered every detail about that heist. She snuck onto the grounds, scaling his 12 ft brick wall with her bare hands. From there she had to travel through a mile of thick forest. Once in the clearing she snuck past guards and socialites. Kagome had chosen the night of the showing, plainly because she had gotten conceited. The plan was simple: party and be loveable, but absolutely forgettable when she walked away. It was quite amazing how she pulled it off. While everyone was saying the dinner prayer, Kagome was in the study, stealing the center piece. She placed it in a black suitcase and stashed it just inside the woods. Kagome was back before they opened their eyes; and even had time to eat a light salad and drink a little wine before skipping out.

But Kagome to this day considered the success of the lift sheer luck. Everything about it was conceited, flashy, and stupid. The way she made it inside was perfect, but everything after that was ridiculous. And she might have been able to save herself is she had just left once she had the kimono in tow, but having a night cap had seemed so much more fun at the time. Not surprisingly, that lift was considered one of the most notable and famous among thieves and CEO's alike.

* * *

Now that Kagome was armed with a little information about him she was much happier. She dug through all her old files and found his. Before each lift she gathered as much info about the person as possible. He had been a very successful heir to his father's legacy; controlling his business with ease after he passed away. But that was two years ago. In the short span that she had made burglar history, Sesshoumaru took control of nineteen different companies, was richer than Kami himself, and was spreading out his reaches to several different countries including America, England, France, Spain, and Italy. He specialized in taking over failing companies, revamping them, and then selling them back; but keeping plenty of shares for himself. He was involved in businesses ranging from telecommunications to high fashion agencies. Sesshoumaru was the proverbial King Midas.

As Kagome got reacquainted with his file, she almost squeaked when she came across old newspaper clippings. They were all dated after the Kimono had been stolen. Apparently once dinner was over he led them into the study to view it, and was furious when they realized it was gone. She pulled out a picture of him, while the cops were questioning his guests. His eyes burned red, and his lips were pulled into a tight line. Kagome found herself shivering. That anger was indirectly being geared towards herself. She quickly set the picture down and looked away.

The one thing that had always confused Kagome was the fact that he had never set up any reward for the Kimono, and actively removed the news from the media. Most people did whatever they could to get their lost items back. It made Kagome curious as to what he had been doing about it behind closed doors.

Kagome stood up and relaxed her muscles. Some of what Sesshoumaru had sad at the restaurant was partly true. After she stopped actively stealing, she stopped training quite as much. Of course Kagome still exercised everyday, but the regiments were no where near as intricate as before. So she went to her room, changed into some proper clothes, and began. After an hour of exhausting stretches and basic exercises, she locked up, and went for a jog.

It was getting dark outside, so the light breeze felt amazing. As Kagome ran she felt alive. She hated to admit it, but this was how she always felt during a job. Somehow it made her feel guilty; getting pleasure from doing something wrong. Maybe it was a bad gene or something. Being a thief did run in the family.

After she felt like her lungs were going to explode, Kagome stopped and hunched over, resting her hands on her knees. All of a sudden, she felt hands on her hips, and loins pushing into her back. She stood up straight and turned in his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around to his cock, and began stroking it. When she felt his hot breath, and heard his groan, Kagome gasped, and reached her elbow up, smacking him in the jugular. How could she think it was 'him?' Those were her dreams, this was real-life. When she felt a knife to her neck, she stopped breathing.

"Listen bitch…I don't know who you think you are…but," he slammed her against a tree, bark scraping Kagome's bare back, "I kinda liked where that was going before you fucking hit me you tease. Now if you make a sound I will cut your throat. Either way I'm gonna see your pretty body." The stranger began kissing her harshly; and when Kagome resisted, smacked her across the face. When he began unzipping his pants, and pulling at hers, Kagome jumped back to reality; why did she go along with it for so long? She could have stopped this earlier. 'Oh my God, I'm so used to letting the men in my life abuse me sexually…this is second nature for me.' With this realization Kagome blanched and grabbed the knife at her throat, twisting it so it slit the blooming bruise across the molester's throat wide open. When his limp body fell to the damp grass; so did Kagome's. She stayed there for a good ten minutes sobbing, before hefting his corpse into a trash can and lighting it on fire. Then she wiped the blade clean, and threw it in the nearby lake.

* * *

-

When she walked in the door, Kagome reeled in shock. There, on her couch, was Sesshoumaru, flipping through his own file, with a look of half anger/amusement. "I locked the door for a reason."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Sesshoumaru didn't even look up.

Kagome walked over and saw what he was so intent upon, his picture. "Keeping people like you out." She mumbled; but Kagome knew he'd heard her. When she got close enough to lean over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pinned her against the cushions. He was on top of her, his eyes turning a smoky red. When he leaned in close and began nuzzling her neck, the same place the rapist had, his eyes shot full red, and he leapt back off the couch.

"Where have you been!" Sesshoumaru never lost his temper, but upon seeing that she had been the girl to rob him less than two years ago; and than smelling another man on her, and blood…it was just too much for him.

"I was jogging, why?" And then Kagome remembered… he was an inuyoukai. He probably smelt that strange man on her, and his blood. "I…was in the park, and someone tried to rape me…" She didn't know why she was spilling her guts out, but something in him seemed trustable. Maybe it was just that Kagome's only good friend, Sango, was out of the country for the next month or so, and she needed someone to trust.

This realization infuriated Sesshoumaru. He tried to tell himself that it was just because she was now his employee, and he had plans for her…but this was something more. "And the blood?" It wasn't her own, so Sesshoumaru knew it had to have been that rapist filth. But could this little girl really hurt a full grown man to the point of drawing blood?

"He had me by knife point." Was Kagome going insane or did he pale? "I…I …lost my temper, and I killed him!" Kagome broke down all over again, collapsing to the floor in a fit of tears. Sesshoumaru was holding her in his arms faster than lightning, letting her soak his silk shirt. When she finally was breathing easy, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Sesshoumaru tucked her into the bed, and Kagome passed out.

* * *

Kagome tried to fight it, but she knew it was coming. She was walking home this time, coming from the park. It was the same tree…when Kagome reached it, he grabbed her around the waist. It was one of his violent moments. The man reached up, pinning her arms to the tree above her head. The bark cut into her revealed skin, just like before. She winced at the pain. But this time, when he would normally be bringing her a mixture of pleasure and pain, it just felt like rape. Every time he touched her, it felt wrong. Every time he kissed her, she wanted to puke. When he plunged into her, Kagome screamed in shame. Kagome felt just as awful when he hit her, as when he caressed her. It was all the same. This devil that molested her body and mind. Nothing was sacred anymore; even her dreams. When she looked at his face, it was void. There were no features, only an emptiness. After he had his way, he left, as always; and Kagome welcomed it. For the first time in her life she didn't want anyone to still be there when it was over…when she woke up. So she lay there, waiting for morning to come, and prayed that he didn't come back for more.

* * *

So Kagome should have been disappointed right? Because when she woke up, she was in his arms; Sesshoumaru's strong, warm arms. But as his aura seeped into her own, (Kagome a little guiltily tapped into it, feeding off it), she sighed in contentment.

"Miko." Kagome slightly reeled at his thick voice in her ear. "What are you doing?"

She reluctantly stopped siphoning off his energy. "Sorry, I was a little lost in you." She snuggled into his arm. Sesshoumaru possessively hugged her closer. All night she was screaming, and crying. It made him frustrated, because he couldn't kill the bad guys in her nightmares. He didn't know why, but she was growing on him. When she admitted what she'd done, and then broke down in front of him; Sesshoumaru saw a completely new side of her.

He had evaluated the young thief as a cocky know-it-all girl, who happened to be good at her career. But tonight he came to see her as a young, yes, but deep, soulful, and very raw woman. When the haze of sleep finally wore off, the two got out of bed, and decided to go out to breakfast. It was just breaking dawn when they made it to the same little café, but this time they sat outside at one of the little tables and watched the rising sun. They talked about unimportant things that Kagome couldn't recall if you asked her to. But it was nice and that was the point; and right then, Kagome would give anything to never go to sleep again.

* * *

An- Okay, so this is the second installment. I quite liked it: and is the man in her nightmares really Satan?????? Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, there was some fluff between Kags and Sesh; but sparks WILL fly, don't worry. These cute little moments will be few and far between. But that's expected, you can't tame Kagome, and Sesshoumaru thinks that everyone should bow down to him. Sounds like they both need a reality check if you ask me. Reviews would be awesome!

Thanks to those that inspire!


	3. Thief for Betrayal

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. I know...sucks right?

* * *

When they got back to her apartment, the charm was **over**. As they walked through the front door, Kagome yelled at the passive youkai, hurting his ears. But his resolve was fading fast. With every insolent remark she said, made him want to choke her more and more. But his face still held that stony silence; which bugged Kagome to no end. She could never seem to control her emotions that well.

"You are my subservient, an employee no less; and I expect you to act as such."

"What!?" Kagome screamed, "I would never, ever in a million years steal it back!"

Sesshoumaru broke. He reached Kagome, grabbing her arms and trapping them to her sides. But Kagome kept screaming at him. Suddenly the Lord kissed the hysterical girl. 'This will shut her up.' He thought. Kagome just immediately melted in his arms, ardently kissing his sensual lips back.

Then reality hit her like a Mac truck. 'He's just kissing me to get me to be quiet. That son of a bitch! Well, if that's the way he wants to play…'

Sesshoumaru was shocked to discover just how well his plan was working. When he felt her hands start pulling out his neatly tucked in shirt, slide them up and under to massage his chest, the kiss suddenly became way more than just a means of distraction. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, and exploring ever curve, line, and ridge.

Kagome was equally shocked to discover just how well _her_ plan was working. She had planned at first to just massage his chest; but she found her self now working on his buttons, and nibbling his lip. Kagome made quick work of the pesky buttons and slid his shirt off, letting it fall to pool at their ankles. It went on like this for a while, and at some point Kagome's shirt must have come off too, because they were both struggling to put them on when Inuyasha burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?! Were not even broken up for three days and you're already screwing someone else?! Or were you cheating on me the whole time?" When Inuyasha saw who it was Kagome was allegedly screwing, he flipped. "Sesshoumaru?!"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru answered in a surprisingly calm voice considering his silk button up shirt was undone, and his heart was still racing from minutes earlier. Kagome's hair had also come undone at some point, and her top was hanging off one shoulder. Her skin was burning everywhere he had touched.

"How could you? You have plenty of whores that would die to sleep with you; why did you have to go after what's mine?"

"Excuse me…are you two mated?" He directed the question to Kagome. Of course he knew they weren't , but he still loved to mess with his brother's head.

"Fuck no!" cried Kagome. "This has gone on too far; get out Inuyasha! Who I sleep with is none of your business…at least…not anymore." Kagome closed her eyes, in resentment.

"Even my own brother?"

"Even your own brother."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to scream when he walked out the door; slamming it and knocking off a few pictures. "You knew Inuyasha was my brother?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked curiously at her. "He was the one who commissioned me to rob you."

* * *

Flashback, to when Kagome and Inuyasha first met.

_Inuyasha walked into the small bar in a mood. Not a good mood either. He had just come back from his 'brother's house'. Of course they got into yet another explosive argument. There Sesshoumaru was, living in a huge mansion, Inuyasha's childhood home, in control of their father's multi-million dollar company; and he couldn't even spare a few bucks._

_Their father had been a great man. Intelligent, powerful, loving; but when it came to thinking about life outside of his work, he was as dumb as a box of rocks. He died around a year ago; and Inuyasha had genuinely been torn up about it. But no where near as emotional when they finally had a talk with his father's lawyer. Of course their father had divided their inheritances equally right? I mean, Inuyasha had just as good of an education as Sesshoumaru. He went to the best schools, worked at the same company. No. His 'great dad' hadn't remembered to update his will after Inuyasha was born. The will stated that "everything shall go to my wife (who died by the way) and all my natural born children by her"; which just so happened to not include a certain hanyou bastard child. When Sesshoumaru refused to cut him in on the inheritance, and even demoted him at the workplace, Inuyasha got fed up and quit completely. The only thing Sesshoumaru did, and believe me, he did it out of humor, was give Inuyasha a measly __1,064,800 yen (about 10,000 US dollars) as a 'gift'. That was the straw that broke the camels back._

_Now he was getting revenge. His brother had recently purchased an ancient Kimono; "priceless" Sesshoumaru had said. In a month he was going to showcase it at his home, for all his rich friends to see. Only, they wouldn't be seeing it; not if Inuyasha, and every dirty penny his brother gave him, had anything to say about it._

_His eyes scanned the dimly lit bar. There were some odd characters in here; but she stuck out like a sore thumb; a very beautiful sore thumb. She had long, inky black hair, hanging down her back and chest in a fit of curls. Her eyes were amber, with a light glow, that warmed her whole complexion. Her lips were soft, and full, and completely kissable; and Inuyasha thought he was in love. Surely someone so magnificent couldn't be the famous thief that could steal the crown right off the emperor's head? That, Inuyasha didn't know, but he was sure as hell gonna find out._

_-x-_

_When he sat down at her table, Kagome was about to give him a little purifying jolt to warn him, but when she saw his eyes, time stopped. Those golden orbs entranced her completely. She scanned his build in the nice fitting tee shirt and jeans, and it sent shivers down her spine. Maybe she would just see what he wanted…Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, as a conversation starter._

"_Are you Kagome Higurashi?" She tilted her head. "Yes? Okay…Well…I um…"_

"_You looking to hire?" She cut the nervous hottie a break. After all, it had been a little while since she had been laid…_

"_Yes, thank you." Inuyasha couldn't believe he was acting so stupid around her…maybe he was just losing his nerve to go through with it. "I am Inuyasha Kobayashi."_

"_Well it is certainly nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome was feeling a little flirty tonight. Of course it had nothing to do with the four shots of tequila she had consumed earlier. She slipped her foot from her sandal and began sliding it up his pant leg; rubbing it up and down._

_Inuyasha gulped. That was the fastest he'd ever gotten hard with such a small amount of contact. "Umm…about that job…" He audibly gasped when her foot moved to his junction, and began massaging it in a circular motion. He scooted over in the booth, letting her foot drop to the floor._

"_What are you; a virgin? Well that's okay, we can fix that…" Kagome moved towards him and almost fell out of the seat when he stood up. "Hey!"_

"_Listen. I came to inquire about your services. If you don't want it, then fine." Inuyasha started to leave, when he heard her call out his name._

"_Wait."_

* * *

It was around one in the morning and Kagome was sitting Indian style on the floor; pouring through her files. Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen fixing a late night energy boost. She'd told him he needn't stay, but he insisted.

After the run in with Inuyasha, Kagome decided she would go along with Sesshoumaru's wishes. As the first job under his employ, Kagome would steal back his precious Kimono.

It wouldn't be easy though. After two years on the black market, the antique was bound to have passed through several different owners. She would have to track it down, which involved calling on several contacts she swore she would never call on again; and that wasn't even the hard part. Stealing from some rich guy with high-tech vaults, surveillance cameras, laser beams, and guards out the ying-yang was pie compared to robbing a blackie. They stored _their_ shit in an underground locker, or at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. They put them under defensive and offensive spells and curses. Plus, blackies knew just about every trick in the book. Yeah, this was going to be loads of fun.

"Extra spicy miso?" Sesshoumaru held out a bowl to Kagome.

"How did you know?" Kagome squealed as she eagerly took the bowl from his hands.

"I'm psychic." At Kagome's pause, Sesshoumaru sighed. "It really wasn't hard to figure it out considering I've seen you eat it twice, plus the excess of those exact ingredients, and the eight bottles of hot sauce in your fridge…"

"Yeah yeah yeah smart ass. I get the picture." Kagome handed Sesshoumaru a file. "This is the person who bought the Kimono off Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru flipped through the file. From what he could tell about her apartment, Kagome was an extremely messy and unorganized person; but these files she had were immaculate. There were files on people ranging from guards working at Art museums, to dealers he'd never heard of, to some of his own friends. And Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked to see that they were all updated. For someone trying to go clean, she sure seemed to be having a problem letting old habits die.

"So what do we do? Interrogate him?" Sesshoumaru admitted that this all sounded like a load of fun. The office got so boring, same old stuff, same every day.

"Umm, no. I go have a friendly chat with him. How would it look if one of the world's richest men was tromping around with me in the slums of Japan?" Sesshoumaru was about to argue when she interjected. "Besides, don't you have a life…you have a kid right? Work to get to?"

At the mention of Rin, Sesshoumaru paled. She must be missing him like crazy. He hadn't been home for longer than a few hours since Monday. It was Thursday. She always hated when he went on his business trips, and he didn't even let her know where he would be. "You're very right."

"See, I always am, you'll learn th-"

"That's why you're moving in with me."

* * *

An- AHHHH don't hate me! Okay, so I know it was kinda short, and I ended with a semi-cliff hanger. But don't worry, it gets good. Plus I was just too eager to update, what with all the great responses I got from my amazing reviewers! You guys are awesome! I tried to reply to all my reviews, and was happy to do so! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, but life here is crazy, so don't have tooo high expectations on how fast I will update. Though who knows, a spurt may hit me and it could be up by Friday. Lol. Reviews would rock!

Thanks to those who inspire!


	4. Thief for Games

Disclaimer – yada yada yada –I don't own Inuyasha- sorry this took freakin forever, I was just too lazy to type it up, lmao, hope I still have some readers left

x-x-x-x-x-

"This is so not going to work." Kagome griped as she and Sesshoumaru went back and forth from his car to his house unloading her stuff. They'd gotten all the luggage done first, and were now working on Kagome's heavy boxes full of files.

"And why's that?" called out Sesshoumaru as he lifted two boxes at once from the luxury SUV.

"Because, as soon as I get moved in I'm just gonna have to move right back out." She sighed as she sat the burdening box down at his door. "It just seems like too much work if you ask me."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "Just how soon do you plan on moving out?" He was curious now. Apparently she hadn't caught on when he said 'you're moving in with me.'

"Oh I don't know…a few weeks, four tops; just until I get this job done." She started walking back to the car, when she felt a strong hand gripping her shoulder. Kagome turned her head to see a very angry Sesshoumaru glaring daggers at her. She was mentally preparing herself to get yelled at when suddenly his brow smoothed out and was replaced by what Kagome came to dub as the 'death by ice' look. Completely blank and terrifying all at the same time.

"Don't worry about the rest; I'll get the servants to put them up. There's someone I want you to meet."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You mean you had servants all this time?!" Kagome chose to cop out of the sudden nauseas feeling in the pit of her stomach by getting angry. "Then why did we have to lug those heavy ass boxes all the way up your mile-long drive way?!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, which surprised even himself, and placed a long, clawed finger to Kagome's lips.

"Shhhh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was still reeling when he led her through the foyer to the elegantly decorated library where a young child was flipping nonchalantly through a text book while a nasty green demon was lecturing her on Japanese haiku history. When she looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru, the girl smiled brightly; and Kagome thought she caught the slight twinges of a smile pulling on Sesshoumaru's lips. She loudly closed her book and skipped over to the silent pair.

"Sesshoumaru! I missed you! Who's the pretty lady?" Kagome chuckled and sat on her haunches.

"Hi, my name is Kagome; what's yours?"

"I'm Rin!"

Kagome smiled lightly and extended her hand. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rin." She was shocked when the young child ignored the hand and lunged at her for a big hug. Kagome lost her balance and the two giggled wildly as they sailed to the floor. An 'umph' escaped her lips as her back hit the wooden floor.

"Alright, lemme up." Rin eeped when she was lifted by the seat of her pants 4 ft in the air by a very passive Sesshoumaru. Kagome cautiously stood up, alternating between rubbing her back and butt.

"Rin – what have I told you about attacking strangers?"

"Never to. But that's why I introduced myself first." Rin grinned mischievously.

Kagome was stunned by the child's moxy. "It's okay...really. It was very…nice…to meet you; an experience to be sure." Kagome gave Rin a conspirital wink. Sesshoumaru set her down and told Rin to go continue her studies.

Sesshoumaru did a quick introduction for Kagome and a very aggravated looking Jaken, and then led her out.

Once they were away from the library, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a tour of the manor. On the bottom floor there was: the huge kitchen, guest study, large library, two bathrooms, a formal dining room, and a den. The second floor had three larger rooms on the West wing, and many smaller rooms on the East. The third and final floor was a large art gallery, Sesshoumaru's private study, and a smaller library.

Kagome thought she was in heaven. Any singular piece in the gallery could fetch her anywhere between 100 grand to 10 million. Some pieces, Kagome thought, were worth even more than that.

Her eyes scanned the place, and a familiar case greeted her. Gorgeous cherry wood with a gold threaded inlay. The outer glass stripping wasn't frosted, but crystalline clear. And inside was an empty mannequin, who once wore one of the most beautiful kimonos in the world.

She looked on over the amazing pieces perfectly placed throughout the room; but three pieces particularly caught her eye. She didn't recognize the artist, but all three told a story. The first was a light watercolor of the rising sun, set against rolling hills. To the left was a large weeping willow. The colors accented the amazing light, capturing the million and one colors set off by the morning sun. The second was the same scenery in oils this time, except for it was dark and stormy; and the willows branches rocked in the tempest. The mood was wild and unkempt. The strokes were randomly placed, and gave the painting a feeling of desire. The last, and what Kagome decided was her favorite, was still of the same scenery, only in acrylic paints. But it was the calm after the storm. Where as before, when the strokes were light, and free, now they were evenly placed and deliberate. The bright willow from the first picture seemed sad, and formal – numb. A few branches were scattered from the aftermath, and left the viewer with a bone-chilling effect.

Kagome felt a few tears roll down her cheeks from just the raw emotion of the paintings. "You like them?" Kagome jumped at the sound of the soft whisper in her ear. She quickly swiped the tears away, but knew the damage had already been done.

"They're beautiful." She inched closer to look for a signature.

"You won't find it." He once again stepped next to her, and leaned in close.

"Why not?"

"They're hidden in the paint."

"Well do you know who painted them then?" Kagome continued to study the artworks.

But this time Sesshoumaru remained quiet. She turned her head to see his face and instead found herself so close, they're noses were nearly touching. Kagome read his eyes. They were golden like his brothers, but had faint red stripes flexed throughout. The longer she looked, the redder they seemed to be getting, until his irises were painted completely.

For some far off reason Kagome had the immediate inclination to kiss him. But it scared her. Whenever she got intimate with someone, something always had happened. As she fought the increasing urge with little success to jump his bones right there, a last resort popped in her head.

Kagome leapt back from the lord and began to run. Sesshoumaru was too shocked at first to even move, let alone properly register his/her actions. He'd felt the arousal, in himself, and in her. But his inner canine instincts kicked in and the thrill of the hunt washed over him like a tidal wave. His eyes dilated and he took a big whiff of the atmosphere. Kagome's smell was still thick, and completely intoxicating. His body began moving rapidly of its own accord to the source of the drug.

When he got close enough to hear her footfalls, the lord slowed down. He wanted to prolong the chase.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome ran through the halls. She knew she was fast; and completely silent to human ears, and most demons; but she also knew Sesshoumaru wasn't 'most demons'. The thief turned down a random hallway; all she needed was a window. She peered inside a doorway and looked around the small room – which appeared to be a linen/storage closet – but no windows. She turned another corner and came back to the stairs leading up to the third floor. As much as Kagome was loathe to do it, she remembered seeing a window in Sesshoumaru's private study.

She hurriedly ran up the wide staircase, and came to the short hallway. Kagome found the right door and stumbled in. And there, directly behind his desk, was a large bay-window. "Jack-pot."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but he, the powerful, rich, virtually perfect Lord, had lost her.

Her scent completely covered the second story halls, but failed to venture into any of the rooms; which eliminated the possibility of her hiding. It once again proved to him how capable she was; hiding would be virtual suicide. But he was still at a loss. Her smell was only faint by the first floor stairs, from earlier. He slowed his pace, and felt his senses coming back to him. Was he seriously chasing her around his home? He wandered aimlessly until he reached a door particularly covered in her aura. He quickly yanked it open, but all that was inside were some sheets.

The lord was rapidly coming down from his high when it hit him like a freight train. She doubled back! Immediately his instincts kicked in double time and he raced for the stairs.

When he reached the top of the landing it took him only a moment to realize where she'd gone. He grinned evilly to himself in anticipation. Sesshoumaru silently slid into the room, making absolutely no noise. Her smell saturated his office, telling him she been around the whole study and touched everything she could get her hands on. Smart; now he couldn't find her directly. He scanned the room. There were limited hiding places in here. The desk, behind the couch, in the closet; the Lord checked the closet first, but eliminated it almost immediately. While it was apparent she'd been in it, it was very brief; although her scent did drench his random assortment of clothes – which had an odd effect on him.

Sesshoumaru quietly reached his desk, she had to be here. Kagome hadn't been behind the couch, and this was the only place left. He loomed over the top of the desk and reached down, ready to catch her up. Instead, Sesshoumaru found himself embracing air.

"What the f–"

"Achoo"

Sesshoumaru jerked his head up. Had he just heard a…a …no it couldn't be…" His eyes swept the window behind his desk and caught on the almost invisible informality about it. The lock was open. There wasn't a balcony out there…could she really be on the ledge? Again he heard the faint sounds of a stifled sneeze. "No…this is too easy." He thought about opening the window, or even locking it, but the thought of playing the waiting game seemed so much more fun. He had plenty of work that could use some catching up on; and night was encroaching, plus she hadn't eaten in quite some time. Yes, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Kagome would be begging to come back inside in no time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was screwed. And the worst part is, she knew it was her own fault. The thief mulled over her options. First, she needed to take into consideration that it was getting dark – which didn't bother her – but with the night came the cold. Here she was still dressed in a tank and shorts from earlier in the day. She saw a faint yellow glow coming from the window in Sesshoumaru's office; and knew he was just waiting for her to give up. It was pointless to keep it up now, but she did have some pride, and it was hella-hard to swallow.

When Kagome had first gotten the flawless idea to go out onto the ledge, her mind was in a frantic state. It was a snap decision, and one she was fully regretting now. Well, maybe not fully. If she'd have stayed…that look in his eyes…her own surprising lust…it enflamed Kagome to even think about it now. Down below Kagome watched in silent interest as the little girl, Rin, ran out side (obviously having escaped her tutor). "Perfect" Kagome whispered and jumped on the opportunity. She threw some stone down to the child, far enough away so they wouldn't hit her, but close enough to get her attention.

When Rin looked up to see what was going on, she saw Kagome on the ledge, and giggled. The child ran back inside. "Fuck!" Now she was _really_ screwed. She was probably on her way now to go tell Sesshoumaru. Kagome heard a creak below her and looked down. A window opened and a small face popped out and looked up at her. All Kagome could do was thank her lucky stars. She swung her limber body down to the window and hopped inside.

Having her legs on solid ground after hours of clinging to the ledge was like heaven. Kagome felt a light tug on her shorts and looked down to remember Rin was still there. Looking around the room, Kagome realized it must be her chambers. There were fairies and flowers and sunsets all over her room in an amazing mural. It was like a scene from a story-book.

"Lady, why were you on the roof?" asked Rin in a sugary voice.

"Haha…what…oh that? That was nothing. You see what had happened was…Oh forget it." Kagome closed her eyes desperately in an attempt to make up a good excuse. She was a child, what did they understand…games! Of course! "You see Rin," Kagome said slyly, "Me and your…Sesshoumaru, were playing a game called hide-n-go-seek. Have you heard of it?"

Rin nodded vehemently, and Kagome hurried on before she lost the child's attention.

"Well, I was hiding, but I still don't want…err Sesshoumaru to find me. So this has to be our little secret – okay?" She eyed the bright eyed child warily.

"Gotcha! So are you gonna sleep in here with Rin tonight?" She gazed up at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, that sounds like a nifty plan."

"YES! Okay, I have to go take my bath, and then its time for my bedtime. I'll be right back." Rin scooted out the door in a hurry to get her plans done. Kagome walked casually over to the nearest wall and studied the art. It was hopeful, jubilant, vibrant…everything it should be. The details were simply immaculate. Time must have flashed by, because when Kagome looked up, Rin was creeping inside the room and it was almost pitch black outside.

"I'm back! I went and told Lord Sesshy goodnight so that he wouldn't come in here and check on us."

"Good thinking." The thief watched as the child pulled off her sopping wet towel from her hair and hung it on her door knob. She hastily ran her fingers through it, and then hopped on the bed.

"Tell me a story!"

Kagome was slightly taken aback but quickly recovered, silently walking over to the bed, grabbing a comb on the way. "I will if you let me comb your hair."

Rin frowned, but it was mostly playful and nodded her head. She sat cross-legged on the huge bed and Kagome positioned herself behind the child. As she began combing out the many knots in the long inky hair, Kagome tried to think of a story.

"Okay, there was this-"

"No, you're supposed to start it with 'once upon a time…'. Duhhhh."

"Leave me alone, my story, okay?"

"Fine, please continue."

"Thank you. Anyways, where was I...Oh yes…There once was a fairy named Glissa. She was always laughing and playing, and never took anything seriously. Her friends would come and go, and were always the same as herself. Glissa was also very naughty, because she enjoyed playing tricks on people and stealing things from them. She had a whole cove of goodies that she had taken from the local townsfolk. All the other fairies were jealous, and were constantly trading things for a trinket. But as time wore on and Glissa got older, she felt increasingly dissatisfied with her lifestyle. The simple pleasures her tricks once provided her left her feeling guilty and used. So one day she decided to rid herself of all the trinkets and started going straight. But the other fairies didn't like this. They missed her goods, and her frivolous behavior. It got so bad that Glissa completely disassociated herself with the rest of the fairy cultures. She started dressing up like the sprites in the neighboring clans and hiding her true nature. But eventually her history came back to get her, when a sprite lord found her out. He forced Glissa to do his bidding, but stealing from the other sprites, fairies, and all the other forest creatures."

Kagome looked down, and saw that Rin was sleeping soundly. She sighed and tucked the child in, and lay down beside her after switching off all the lights. Her thoughts wondered back to her story. It was pretty good Rin had fallen asleep, because not even Kagome knew how the story ended…yet.


	5. Thief for Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing yada yada yada

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing yada yada yada. If I did, Kikyou would have never existed. Bahahahahahahahaah!

* * *

Kagome ran through the dark.

She was dreaming again.

But this time it was different;

She'd never tried to run before.

She was running the halls of Sesshoumaru's house. _**He**_ was here, somewhere. Kagome could hear his footfalls behind her. Sense his aura trying to encompass hers. The miko's breathing became shallow. The door at the end of the hall was her last chance. She lunged for it, threw it open; toppling inside.

And then…everything was light.

Immediately a calming sensation washed over her body like a tidal wave; and Kagome knew she was in the first painting. The great willow sat on the edge of existence, with the sun's rays dousing its branches. The colors swam together in a joyous reunion. Something odd about one of the leaves caught her attention. There, among the hunter greens and Spanish moss was a fine black swirl; imprinted in the paint.

A cold gust of wind caught her off guard, sweeping her hair into a tangle of spun ink. And just as sure that she'd been in the first painting, Kagome knew she'd moved to the second. A shiver ran down her spine. _**He'd**_ followed her here.

As the tempest increased, Kagome more and more lost almost every sense in her power. She couldn't see, hear, smell; could barely move against the torrent of whipping wind. A branch was released from the tree's grasp and flew to her gut, propelling Kagome backwards into the edge of the painting. The absolute terror of leaving the painting for some unknown limbo fueled Kagome; giving her the power to lift the branch off and begin crawling back to the center on her hands and knees. Being able to feel was her last hope.

Of course the knowledge that _**he**_ was here with her wasn't helping.

Every muscle in her body told her to run, to scream, to cry. But her mind knew it was senseless.

Than another aura tweaked and caught slightly at her own; nipping at the edges. Kagome froze with fear at first, but then realized it wasn't _**his**_ aura. This one was dark and brooding to be sure, but it was with himself. Not the evil, tangled, black mass like the other.

She reached out for it; searched. Kagome knew he was right in front of her. She found a leg, and almost gasped at his durability. She used his strength to bring herself to her feet. The thief felt for a face, and felt completely blind sighted again. He had strong features; but his mouth was grim. He didn't even seem to be aware of Kagome.

Another strong gust blew at her frame, and as she felt her grip failing, the man wrapped his built arm around her waist; molding her tired body to his own. Kagome relaxed her forehead on his chest, and sighed.

But just as fast as it came, the storm was gone. The miko looked up to see the small hill in tatters. Her face connected with his, and for a second he looked slightly stunned to see her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

Kagome rolled over in bed. She stretched her limbs out and sighed in contentment. It had been the first night in over a year that he hadn't touched her. Then her eyes shot open.

She was in a strange bed.

In a strange room.

This wasn't where she'd fallen asleep. Rin wasn't there. The fairies and murals weren't there. This room was roughly the same size, maybe a tad bigger than Rin's. The walls were painted a deep gray with lavender piping. The dark hardwood floors covered every square inch. Kagome found herself in a deep canopy bed of cherry wood; with the covers strewn about and half or so of the dozen pillows littering the floor.

She sat upright and noticed she was still in her own clothes; that was a good sign. But someone had released her hair from the tight ponytail. She stepped out of bed and walked over to the large bay windows. The thief undid the hatches and opened them wide, letting some of the stale air out; bringing fresher, spring scented air in.

Kagome ventured over to the large armoire. Inside were all her belongings, with her empty suitcases folded up at the bottom. She grabbed a pair of old khaki Bermuda shorts and a peach halter. Then she searched a bit more, trying the first door in the large bedroom.

"Jackpot!"

Inside was a large master bathroom, complete with sauna tub, pedestal sink, unusually clean toilet, two huge floor to ceiling mirrors, and what seemed like miles of counter space.

Kagome thought she just might be in bathroom heaven; that special place where all dilapidated toilets could only dream of going.

On all the counters were her things laid out neatly in a row. She found her brush and began attacking the wild waist length mane. Once all the nasty little knots were gone, she flipped her head over and did a tight ponytail high on her head. Her waves of pitch black hair spilled down her back, reaching her waist. Then she grabbed her trusty toothbrush and did a deep clean.

Cause everyone knows there's nothing worse than feeling like your teeth are covered in carpet, and you just might be able to kill a bear with your breath.

After that whole mess was done she left to go find some food; making her tummy rumble with want. Kagome was pretty sure the last thing she'd eaten was some noodles yesterday morning. Just the thought of noodles made visions of shrimp and broccoli dance in her head.

As she walked down the halls memories of yesterday filled her mind; she sped up just a bit. When Kagome reached the third floor stairwell, her stomach flip-flopped. But she attributed it to hunger and quickly moved on.

Finally Kagome found the stairway she was looking for; and the smell.

Delicious scents wafted up the stairs; like the siren's song leading the sailor. When she looked up she saw the kitchen and made a mad dash. Inside was everything a buffet could ever dream of being, and so much more.

Bread, yogurt, fried and boiled eggs, jam, sausage, ham, rice, miso soup, natto, dried seaweed, pickles, and grilled fish. The mixture of coffee, tea, and milk also tantalized her senses.

Seriously, could things get any better?

Just as she began reaching for a juicy piece of ham, a cough reverberated throughout the kitchen. Kagome turned on her heal to look at the rude intruder, interrupting the thief seconds before the delicious meat reached her lips. A short, stout woman with large moles and a slight uni-brow glared at her.

"Breakfast will be served in the dining area."

"Okay, but one little bite never hurt an-"

"BREAKFAST will be served in the dining area."

Kagome harrumphed at the loss and followed the evil woman to said room. There, Sesshoumaru was sitting at the head of a very large and presumptuous table; drinking what appeared to be coffee and reading the business section. Rin was coloring to his left. Finding herself seated at his right, Kagome looked anxiously at him.

Rin looked up from her work and beamed at the miko; relaxing almost every muscle in Kagome's body. But her mind still raced. No one was saying anything; and just as she was about to open her mouth and blurt out the first thing that popped in her mind, that damn cough interrupted her again.

"Breakfast is served."

And then all plans to talk were replaced by the need to fill her grumbling stomach.

* * *

"Rin, go wash up and then continue your studies with Jaken."

Kagome looked up from the egg and sausage filled fork she was about to plunge into her mouth and looked at Sesshoumaru, then Rin.

"Awwww, do I have to?"

Just a slight look from Sesshoumaru got her standing and thumping off to the stairs.

"Is she your daughter?"

The lord raised his eyebrow slightly then shook his head. When he offered no further explanation, Kagome huffed. When he did speak, it took a second for the miko to register his words.

"You actually managed to trick me." He sounded barely phased.

"Oh, you mean the window thing?" As much as Kagome wanted to admit that it was because of her superior skill, she just couldn't. "Stroke of luck, Rin happened to be in the courtyard. I swear if it hadn't been for her, I woulda stayed on that ledge _all_ night."

He processed the information, taking a sip of the freshly poured coffee. "You could have always just come inside the window you left from."

Kagome just grinned. "I wouldn't have done it for the same reason you wouldn't have. Pride gets the best of us 'Oh Mighty Lord'." Kagome started giggling.

Sesshoumaru snorted and took another sip of his coffee. "Why did you choose to sleep with Rin?" He hated to admit it; but the 'oh mighty lord' himself had actually been worried. After hours of debating, he'd finally worked up enough strength to open the window and convince the tiny thief to come inside. Imagine how surprised he'd been to see she wasn't there.

His first thought had been that Kagome had somehow fallen. After a minor heart attack, he saw Rin's window was slightly ajar; which was definitely not right. Sesshoumaru walked down to her room and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Kagome was cuddled up with Rin folded in her arms.

Sesshoumaru had so many questions he wanted to ask the miko. Last night he was dreaming the same dream over and over again. He's in the paintings, and always wakes up before the storm ever ends. But not last night. Last night he was in the midst of the hurricane, waiting to wake up – waiting for the pain to recede until the next night. And right when he would have normally would have jolted awake, a woman was there – reaching out to him. At first he thought it was his imagination looking for new ways to torture him; but when the storm cleared and he looked at her face, it was Kagome.

She'd said his name.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The lord looked up to see the same miko gazing up at him with confusion. Had he been staring off? Staring at her?

"Yes Kagome?"

"Who put me to bed last night; I mean…you know…in the other room."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He had indeed carried her sleeping form to the other room. She was sleeping soundly for the first time since he'd met her; and although it killed him to do it he just couldn't risk her scaring Rin when she woke up screaming. But he felt extremely guilty because as soon as Kagome was in a different bed and away from Rin, away from his own arms, she began tossing and turning. He wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself; so he perched at her side and watched her restless movement. But his plan didn't work out too well because not long after he fell asleep himself, and awoke cradling the thief in his arms. Sesshoumaru was mystified. He hurriedly left the room, and almost as soon as he closed the door behind him, Sesshoumaru could hear the faint sounds of her rousing in bed.

"I did."

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?" he hoped not.

"No…no." Kagome wanted to ask Sesshoumaru about her dream; but felt it might aggravate him. "It's just that I…last night…my dream was-"

"What about your dream?" The words spilled from his mouth before he could even think.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. Was it possible they'd shared the same dream? She'd never done that before; and only ever heard of it from those phony psychics on TV. "It was one I've never had before…and you were in it."

"And what were we doing?" Sesshoumaru asked; trying to regain some composure.

"Oh nothing sexual; don't get the wrong idea." Kagome spluttered out. "I mean not that I wouldn't want to…you know who's to say that we…I mean…" Kagome turned red and clamped her mouth shut.

"Actually my mind was far from anything perverted; but thank you for that lovely mental image."

Kagome couldn't tell if that was his extremely dry humor, or if he was actually being serious.

"Please continue."

Kagome nodded her head dumbly. "It was like I was…somehow in those paintings." She looked away, waiting to be ridiculed. After several moments of unbearable silence, Kagome looked up to see that Sesshoumaru appeared to be a million miles away. What could he possibly be thinking? She would give anything to be able to read thoughts right about now. But then Kagome reevaluated that; her own mind was too much to handle the majority of the time, she certainly didn't need anyone else's emotional baggage.

"Rin is my cousin." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome was about to interrupt and ask what he was talking about, but just decided to shut up. "My mother had two younger siblings. Boy-Girl twins actually.

She was much older than the pair; so she was more like a mother to them. Then when my aunt was twelve, she got very sick. Within days she was on her deathbed. Their own mother had died herself of the same illness when the twins were only four. The whole family was devastated when she finally passed. Their father, he couldn't handle it, and just disappeared one day. My mother at this time was mated and starting a family, and raised her younger brother as her own.

But something odd happened when his twin had died. His demon died as well – making him fully human. As far as I can research nothing like that has ever happened before. Of course demonic twins are quite rare. But he grew older and married a ningen woman, and they had a daughter, whom he named after his sister – Rin."

Kagome wiped at the flowing tears coming from her eyes; like a silent rain.

"But it wasn't over. On a family outing one day…there was an accident; no one survived, except for Rin. I was her God father so naturally she came to me."

Sesshoumaru finally looked at the thief in his house. The thief, who'd stolen from him; who'd bugged, irked, confused and enticed him. He'd never told anyone that story; anyone. But she had to be different…maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. But the dream…it was just all too big a coincidence.

"And your mother?" She realized she was probably pushing the envelope, but Kagome couldn't help it. Their mother was obviously gone; all she'd gotten from Inuyasha was that his father's first wife died unexpectantly. What had her name been…?

Just as Sesshoumaru looked up he heard Kagome whisper "_Naoki_"

"You know her name?"

The miko looked up suddenly and was confused until she realized she'd said that out loud. She nodded shyly.

"Like I said before - the disease ran through the female line. She was stricken with it many years ago; before I received Rin. The sickness attacks the immune system, then the organs, and eventually the heart. What was so odd was that it seemed to have no age preference; striking their mother in her late thirties; my own in her fifties, and my aunt when she was but a child. My only hope is that it keeps to the demon blood; luckily Rin is ningen, and it hasn't been observed in them. But still, there are days when I wonder…"

And as Kagome listened; everything seemed to click.

* * *

AN- kk, so that was that. Hope yall liked it. Few things I wanted to explain for the curious.

The breakfast described was a traditional breakfast in Japan. Although it was bringing the eastern and western styles together. Every family differs. So yeah.

Natto – is a popular Japanese food made from fermented soy beans, commonly served at breakfast

Naoki – means 'honest tree' (which will mean something later, if you haven't already figured it out)

So yeah, sorry I took so long to update. Had to get my thoughts in order.

Reviews would be amazing, kinda keep my batteries charged ya know, lmao

Thanks to those who inspire!


	6. Thief for Italy

Disclaimer – Of course I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer – Of course I don't own Inuyasha? Do I look like a Japanese woman? Don't think so…lmao

x-x-x-x-x-

It had been two weeks since Kagome had moved into the 'manor'.

And all was _not_ well.

Needless to say, Kagome and Sesshoumaru fought like cats and dogs.

It was of Kagome's opinion that he was regretting opening up so completely that morning. Sesshoumaru was definitely not the kind of guy that spilled his guts over popcorn and fingernail painting. But still, what was done was done; no point in huffing and puffing about it now.

Also, there was a bit of a dispute between Kagome and Rin's resident tutor. It was no big secret among the house that the two hated each other. Kagome thought of the teacher as an overgrown toad in need of a toothbrush and the Complete Idiot's Guide to Manners. And it was Jaken's opinion that the young thief was a sticky fingered slob in need of…well…something a little more violent than to be drawn and quartered.

Let's just say Jaken was seriously lacking in the social skills area.

Kagome also disagreed with the resident males about Rin's work. She felt like they worked the young girl far too hard. When she was little, the last thing she worried about was memorizing the very first Japanese something or other. Shit, she was in her twenties and she still didn't worry about it.

So the young thief did everything in her power to free Rin from her captors.

Almost everyday she was sneaking her out of the library and leading her back out to the garden, or her room. There they played dolls, and created fairy lands in the back yard. Rin's favorite game was to pretend that she was a fairy princess kept locked up by the evil troll Jaken; and Kagome was her 'knight' per say in shining armor that rescues her. It wasn't too original; but hey, they had fun.

And every night Kagome tucked Rin into bed, and told her stories her own mother and aunt had told her as a girl.

All this was well and good; except for one teensy, tiny problem. Kagome had absolutely no idea where those blasted miko robes were. She'd sent out her feelers, listened patiently, and nothing came of it. Obviously she'd spent far too long outside the game. Young, new punks were always vying for a piece of the action, and once you stepped out, you had twenty others dying to take your place.

It became apparent to Kagome that only one plan of action would get her results.

She needed to have a word with Marcello.

x-x-x-x-x-

Marcello Castachi was the very epitome of illegal antiquities.

He ran a little café on the east side of town.

And he was currently pouring Kagome a cup of mint jasmine tea.

"Kagome, Kagome; how I've missed your beautiful face in my modest café. You've been gone too long." Marcello's Italian accent thickly mixed with the Japanese pronunciations, but still his speech was flawless. Kagome learned he spoke 12 languages, as well as many other things about the aging man when she had trained with him.

What seemed like centuries ago, Kagome had been taken under Marcello's wing; and she still had fond memories of her old mentor. She was only fifteen when she'd met Marcello for the first time. His dark and swarthy features so very unlike the Japanese people in her daily life captured her interest almost immediately. Marcello became the symbol of cultural freedom to Kagome. Anything he bade her to do, she did willingly and with joy; because she knew, that one day it would all be hers.

But the thief looked at the aged man with simply remembered love and a new wariness now.

"Yes, it has been too long Marcello. I must admit that your tea brings back memories I would have rather forgotten." replied Kagome - who guarded her countenance with a severity she hadn't practiced in some time. One of the first lessons she'd ever learned, from her aunt and Marcello, was the art of deception. If she gave her old friend even the slightest hint of trouble, she would never live it down.

After all, there was nothing Marcello loved more than a good lesson.

Oh sure, he would tell her what she wanted to know, after the scolding of an old teacher rebuking his forgetful student.

There was no way Kagome was going to give him that pleasure.

So for now, they were playing an unspoken game. Otherwise known as 'Who cracks first?'

"Tea is the drink of life little one. It tells so many things. Maybe you are remembering them for a reason."

Kagome studied his even features. His strong Italian nose, dark eyes, and brown complexion were ageless. But the wrinkles and evident grays spoke volumes. Marcello had once been a very handsome man. And in his old age he still had women half his age blushing when he chose to flatter one with a compliment.

"Hmmm; and how is Hector?" inquired Kagome. Hector was Marcello's favorite relative, and the closest thing to a son he could ever hope for; his deceased sisters only child.

"Oh you know Hector. A different woman for everyday of the week." And even though the words came across as reprimanding, Kagome knew better; he was proud. But what could you expect when Marcello was in his sixties and exactly the same?

Hey, ask any aging man and he'll tell you what the best invention was: Viagra. And you better believe it.

When Kagome didn't answer after some time, Marcello spoke. "You know Kagome; there was a time when Hector would have dreamed to have you with him, every day of the week. He may even still feel the same; yes, he was quite enamored with you. Yet you always pushed him away…" Marcello's eyes studied the young thief's with a new intensity.

Kagome knew he would have killed for her to be involved with his nephew. Marcello's biggest dream was to have someone to pass the business on to. And Hector was sure as Kagome's middle finger no thief.

"Oh you know me Marcello; I enjoy the single life. Freedom is everything." replied Kagome with a steady gaze; not even shrinking back from the intense scrutiny.

"So I've heard." And there it was! Marcello cracked first; the young thief grinned on the inside at her unspoken victory. "What are you doing here Kagome? And please don't lie and tell me it was because you've missed your old mentor."

"The robes; which blackie has them?"

Marcello narrowed his gaze. "You ask me this? Why should I betray any alliances I have made and worked to keep, when you could have known this information just as easily if you hadn't thrown everything you ever worked for out the window on a whim?"

Anger flared throughout Kagome. "A whim? Is that what you called it? A whim? Marcello, Marcello; you know deep in your heart it was more than a whim. I was tired with the job; I didn't sleep, not that I get much now… It was tearing me apart."

Tiny droplets began forming in Kagome's large chocolate orbs. Sesshoumaru didn't know, but the task he'd set before her was killing Kagome on the inside.

Marcello's eyes widened to saucers in his skull. "Baby…" He reached across the table, and placed a hand on his old protégé's.

"I don't have time for this Marcello. Do you know who has the robes?" said Kagome as she wiped away the unspilled tears.

"Yes, but Kagome; maybe you were right to leave the business. I didn't understand before…even now…but you seem to be fine. Oh, I give up." Marcello sighed in a breath of exasperation.

Kagome wanted to shut up. She knew he was going to give her what she wanted; but old resentment filled her throat with hateful words. As she felt them spill forth, Kagome could do nothing but watch everything fly out the window.

"That's what you do Marcello. You give up. That's why you no longer have the skill to get by and need twenty something year old women to makeup for your fading youth. It's why you pushed the business on Hector, why you pushed him on me; to make up for the lack of any children of your own to ruin."

Marcello said nothing; only sat there with his eyes trained on Kagome's. After a few minutes Kagome couldn't take it any longer.

Part of her wanted to apologize to the only real father figure she'd ever known.

The other part realized she just screwed herself backwards.

Marcello was nothing if not vindictive. He may still give Kagome her information…but it would cost her one helluva pretty penny.

"Marcello, I-"

"Do be quiet Kagome. You've said enough."

Kagome shut her mouth quick, fast, and in a hurry.

"You sure you want this information. There will be consequences you know; blackies are not fond of being robbed."

The thief just nodded her head.

"I knew you would. So the real question is: are you willing to work for it?" Marcello quirked his eyebrow at the girl.

Again, Kagome nodded her head. Knowing Marcello she would be picking up his laundry for the rest of her life.

Marcello whistled and called over one of his waiters. He didn't even bother trying to whisper a command into the young boy's ear. Kagome read lips better than most could read a book. "Bring me my phone."

When the waiter returned with the small cell phone, Marcello flipped it open and hit a button. Obviously the person he was calling was on speed dial. Immediately a smile lighted his face and he began speaking in rapid Italian. "Yes - and how are you. Oh are you now? I see. Listen – yes yes, that's nice, listen, do you mind popping in the store for a second. Yes, I have an old friend that would like to see you very much." Marcello chuckled at something being said on the other line. "Okay, chow."

Kagome sat for a few more minutes in an uncomfortable and confused silence; whilst Marcello just grinned like he'd completed 'phase two' of his evil plan. And the fact was, Kagome wasn't willing to put exactly that past him.

Just when Kagome was considering saying 'fuck it' and leaving, the overhanging bell above the entrance rang. Just like any good cop or thief, Kagome had seated herself in a corner chair, with her back and either side to a wall. Immediately her eye centered on the person coming through the door, and it was clear to her what Marcello had in mind when he'd asked her if she was willing to work for it.

"Could it be?! Could it be my Kagome?" bellowed Hector as he sauntered into the bohemian café. Kagome could no more than sigh when his form, so close to perfection, pulled over a chair and sat as close as possible to her own.

"Marcello…" whispered Kagome to her mentor. Her eyes asked so many questions, but he was too busy basking in his nephew's presence. Hector really was spoiled; Marcello would do anything and everything for him.

"Kagome, _my Bella Kagome_, what miracle has possessed you to come by here today?" inquired Hector.

At the mention of his old nickname for her, Kagome shivered involuntarily. At one point and time she had shared a bed with Hector…and the back seat of his Benz…and that park bench…and there was the one time at the dentist's office…

Kagome shook away her thoughts and the increasing heat between her legs. Ask any woman that's had a fling with Hector and she'll tell you, without resentment – he was probably the best thing to happen to sex since the missionary position.

Her own tryst with Hector had lasted roughly five months. She had only just turned twenty and was still working a lot with his uncle.

Alas, the sexual tension between the two had been just too much and in a moment of steamy weakness after long nights working together Kagome screwed his brains out on the very table they were all now comfortably situated.

Of course she had told herself everyday for the next five and a half amazing months that she was going to break it off, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

But what finally gave Kagome the willpower to stop fucking him long enough to break up with him was when Marcello had made the comment about wedding bells in the near future.

That same day Kagome had dropped Hector faster than a lead balloon.

And the rest as they say is messy history.

Marcello of course had never fully forgiven her. And that was just one of the many catalysts that led Kagome away from the thieving business…

"Kagome?" asked Hector.

The thief realized she'd been completely gone and flashed back to the present. "Oh, I'm sorry. I actually had…um…_business_ with your dear uncle."

"Oh, is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Marcello playfully asked.

Kagome smirked, but her face screamed 'eat shit and die'.

"As much as I hate to do this Uncle, _Kagome_," Hector spoke her name huskily, and she knew he was probably getting hard under the table, "but I really must go. I was on my way to…well that's not important. We must see each other again sometime soon Kagome. It's been far too long. Uncle." He nodded to the beaming old man and winked at Kagome, mouthing the words '_Bella Kagome_' as he walked out the door.

Again she tried to suppress the completely erotic shiver coursing through her body. But nothing could stop the warm fluid she felt easing out between her legs.

"Kagome, are you okay? You appear to be quite flushed." Marcello smirked. He knew what was happening to the young woman; he'd seen many women do it to his own caresses when he was Hector's age.

She waved him off. "Of course Marcello; now, can we please get on with our previous conversation?"

"Yes, yes. I want you to go out on a date with Hector."

Kagome was about to object, saying she was talking about the _other_ conversation; but when it dawned on her that he was talking about the same thing she was, Kagome was simply stunned into silence.

"And it has to last all day. I'm talking about from 8 o'clock in the morning to midnight. I don't care what you do; but you can't bring along anyone else."

"But Marcello! That's madness! All I wanted was a name!"

"And for that I require this." He crossed his arms and waited while Kagome ranted and raved about the absurdity of it all for a good five minutes. When she finally calmed down, he spoke again. "It is simple enough. Can you not bear to be around him so much?" He gave her a pointed glance. "Or is it that you're afraid of what you might do?"

Kagome huffed. "This whole conversation is ridiculous. I'm not afraid of spending time with your nephew."

"Then prove it."

'Awww shit.' Marcello had her. There was no way her pride was letting her back out now. 'Plus,' she told herself 'I _will_ be getting my information…' Finally Kagome nodded to Marcello and told him to have Hector give her a call. Then she stood up and left the café; the bright sun making her slightly dizzy as her eyes quickly adjusted.

This wouldn't be too bad.

Surely she could spend fourteen hours with Hector without jumping his bones.

His muscular, tanned, orgasmic bones…

"Shake it off Kagome!" she cried as she was walking down the sidewalk; oblivious to the stares of the strangers around her.

She felt slightly week in the knees as memories of Hector's strong hands, his large…appetite, came flooding back to her.

'Oh Kami…what am I gonna do with myself?'

The thief made it all the way to the end of the block when another thought occurred to her.

'What am I going to do with…Sesshoumaru?'

x-x-x-x-x-

AN- This chapter is dedicated to a man I came to love as a father figure who passed yesterday, on April 22, 2008. We all miss you so much Mr.L! 33 RIP


	7. Thief for Possesion

Disclaimer – Do I even need to say it?

x-x-x-x-x-

"Absolutely not."

"But Sesshoumaru! This is the only way!"

"And I already told you, I don't care."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had spent the last hour and a half arguing over her upcoming date with Hector. She was past trying to convince him to let her go; now Kagome was just trying to convince Sesshoumaru not to kill him.

"You know what, I'm done arguing. I'm going on that date with Hector; and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is." stated the inuyoukai; crossing his arms defiantly.

Kagome glared at him. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"You're my employee; this is a job related matter. Therefore I'm banning you from going."

"Well then…it's not a job related matter."

The demon's eyes narrowed significantly. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I want to go out with him; which makes it a personal matter and means you have no say on whether I go or not." This time Kagome crossed her arms.

She hated doing this; but it really was the only way. And since that day in her apartment Sesshoumaru had shown no interest in her whatsoever. All Kagome had to do was spend the day with him, and get out as quickly as possible before she did something she would regret. Because although Kagome knew she would enjoy it immensely, there was no question that she would feel guilty and ashamed as fuck later.

"Fine."

Kagome blinked in surprise. Had she heard wrong? Did he just say 'fine'? "Um…okay."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and walked out of the room with a superhuman (no pun intended) speed.

The thief just collapsed on the couch and sighed, shoving a pillow over her mouth and screaming her lungs into the cushion. Of course he would have heard her, no matter what room he was in. Maybe that's what she secretly wanted: for him to hear her and come back. No matter how many servants lived in the huge manor, she always felt so alone.

Kagome looked forward to the late night talks with Sesshoumaru, or the play dates with Rin. Dinner seemed to be the only event during the week that had them all in the same room for any length of time. Honestly it gave her a sense of unease. How was Rin supposed to grow up fully functional when it appeared that her guardian could care less? She may not have known her parents, but the people like her aunt and uncle; even Marcello, had made it abundantly clear that she was an important aspect of their lives.

Sometimes when she was playing with Rin, or tucking her into bed at night, Kagome would let a small part of her pretend that Rin was her own daughter.

She _really_ needed to stop doing that.

The fact of the matter was, Kagome had always wanted children. One of the things that spurred her to quit the business was that she knew if she ever had children, Kagome wouldn't want them raised the same way she was. She wanted a normal family; one without heists, or blackies, or anything illegal for that matter. Maybe that was just too much to ask for, but Kagome still hoped.

But there was one major thing standing in her way: the lack of a man. That's not to say that Kagome didn't have her fair share of lovers, but all of them didn't meet the criteria of normalcy. All of Kagome's partners, excepting her first from high school, had been in the business. And none of them had any intention of leaving it for a house in the suburbs.

Sure, they would love a wife and a few kids. It fit in with the whole mafia stylized image. But leave behind all the cash and excitement from the job? No way; forget it.

A faint noise in the other room disturbed Kagome's thoughts; and she got up to go check it out.

The disturbance was coming from a servant who was lugging a few suitcases and setting them down (a little too heavily) by the front door.

"What's going on Jin?"

The young man jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, but calmed considerably when he saw it was just Kagome. When she had moved in, Kagome made it one of her personal jobs to get to know all of the servants, maids, chefs and so forth. She even knew the grocery delivery boy. Much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, she even played a few hands of poker with them on their nights off.

"Oh, hey Kagome. Mistress Rin is going off somewhere, I don't know. So now I gotta lift all these heavy things all the way down here." Jin wiped away imaginary sweat from his brow and grinned. "So you still playing cards with us tomorrow night? Bokuro swears he's gonna beat you this time."

"No, I'll be gone all day tomorrow." said Kagome distractedly. Rin was going somewhere for what appeared to be a long time and Sesshoumaru hadn't even bothered to mention it.

"_All_ day?" asked Jin suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, yep, sure am; from eight in the mornin' till midnight."

"Damn girl."

"I know; hey listen, I gotta go. Catch ya later?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I need to get back to work anyway. Bokuro will be so disappointed."

"I'll make it up to him."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By whoopin' his ass next time."

Jin chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

x-x-x-x-x-

"You have some nerve!" roared Kagome as she shoved open the doors to Sesshoumaru's office. She knew how much he hated to be disturbed; much less anyone yelling at him.

Sesshoumaru hadn't heard her heavy footfalls; so he knew Kagome had deliberately surprised him. "Excuse me? Kagome I really don't have time for another one of your temper tantrums right now. You have just effectively shattered the rest of my mood; so please make this quick."

Kagome was shocked in to silence for a moment before she could remember her purpose for coming up here. Sesshoumaru's angered and contemptible expression made Kagome see red and she blasted him.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! YOU WALK AROUND HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE UNIVERSE. YOU DON'T TREAT ANYONE WITH EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HINT OF RESPECT, AND I FOR ONE AM DONE!" Kagome paused for a breath and noticed that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, clenching his fists. Tiny droplets of red seeped from his palm and his irises were beginning to match.

"Is there anything else?" Sesshoumaru growled out through clenched teeth. No one had ever talked to him that way. NO ONE.

"YEAH!" yelled Kagome, spurred on by his anger. "And for another thing, you could have mentioned that Rin was leaving. You didn't think for even a second that I may have liked to know? Of course not! Because you're a conceited, over-bearing, stuck-up, chauvinistic ASS! And I for one can not deal with you or your malfunctioned attitude any longer!"

"Is that so?"

But before Kagome could scream back her spiteful answer, Sesshoumaru had her pinned against the wall, his mouth cutting off the malicious tantrum. Kagome didn't have time to react and for a minute all she could do was stand there, stunned. But once she regained sanity she began punching, kicking, and pulling whatever part of Sesshoumaru she could get her hands on.

This of course only made matters far worse.

Sesshoumaru's hands moved to her arms and held them tightly to her side; and his legs nailed her own harder against the wall.

Kagome began spiraling out of control.

This wasn't a seduction.

Thoughts of _him_ filled her mind, clouding it with fear sheer loathing.

But it wasn't a dream this time. There was no escape into the real world.

Panic swept through Kagome's body, pushing her heart to an erratic and rapid pace. A thin sheen of sweat coated her brow and her eyes closed, trying desperately to shut away the fright.

Sesshoumaru pushed on, and removed one of his hands from her side to slide up the knee-length peasant skirt; his claws trailing up her thigh.

When he began trying to savagely molest her, Kagome pulled together every iota of strength left in her bedraggled body; using her free hand to shove away his unwanted kisses just long enough to let out a mind-numbing shriek.

The youkai reeled and put his hands to his ear; but only for a second before he began resuming his rape.

All was lost to Kagome. 'This is it,' she thought. But just as she began to lose all semblance of sanity, the door collapsed open and Jin and Bokuro crashed into the office.

They were terrified of the youkai but tackled him anyway, giving Kagome just long enough to dart away and out of the room.

His roar of rage swept through the house, propelling Kagome on in alarm. Two more servants met Kagome in the hall, and she collapsed in a fit of hysterical tears into their arms. They led her to her room, and after washing her face and changing her clothes, they tucked her into bed.

Kagome hazily remembered, before passing into unconsciousness, the two women bandaging her leg, locking the door and appearing to stand guard.

She just had time to think: 'Huh; that's odd.'

And then Kagome was dead to the world.


	8. Thief for Mentality

Disclaimer – Call me when the rights to Inuyasha are put on eBay. Otherwise I aint claiming nuttin!

AN – Alright, I know alotta you were extremely confused by the last chapter. So here's a recap just because I know I haven't updated in a while and some of you might just want a lil refreshment instead of going back and re-reading the whole last chappy. So basically Kagome and Sesshy argue about her date with the Italian hottie Hector. So he storms off, and Kagome finds out that Rin is being shipped off somewhere. So of course Kags goes and confronts Sesshy. They argue some more and he basically loses it and tries to rape her. The servants save her, end chapter. So that's it. Here it goes.

x-x-x-x-x-

The scent of freshly brewed heaven stirred Kagome from her deep sleep. She could feel the muck that had accumulated in her eyes from a few days worth of lying in bed; and she shrugged away the tangled mess of sheets and covers off her body. The first thing she saw between thick, crusted lashes was her boss sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the thief intently, while holding the steamy concoction that awoke her in the first place.

Kagome rubbed away the sleepiness from her eyes, causing the room to blur for a few seconds. When Sesshoumaru came back into focus, she grabbed the cup and tentatively sipped. She gagged at the taste and came to the conclusion that her taste buds were a little out of whack after the few days, and the terrible taste in her mouth got even worse when the bitter liquid reached the back of her tongue and throat.

"Ughhhhhhhh, that's terrible. Do you mind if I get some water or something?" Sesshoumaru appeared to be surprised by her reaction to him upon waking but didn't say anything. He only nodded, getting up to go retrieve his employee some water from the table across the room.

"No, no, I can get it. I don't need you waiting on me." Kagome struggled out of bed and found that apparently her legs didn't work anymore. She collapsed into a heap on the hard wood floor. When she looked up and saw that she had also taken the very exasperated Sesshoumaru down with her, one arm keeping the coffee stable and the other holding her head from crashing to the floor, Kagome of course did the only reasonable thing any woman could do at the moment: giggle uncontrollably.

But the giggling only became hysterical when Sesshoumaru's expression went from exasperated, to horrified. He quickly set the coffee on the bedside table, and lifted the chortling girl back onto the bed.

And after a few minutes of the outburst, which appeared to have no coming ending, Sesshoumaru shrugged and placed his large muscled hand over her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened and memories flooded back to her.

Their argument,

His attack…

Her fleeing in terror.

She bit down on the demons hand, and pushed him off her, reaching for the closest weapon-type object she could find – coming up with the cup of coffee that started the whole mess.

Sesshoumaru backed away, quickly realizing the unfolding situation for what it was.

"Kagome… calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." He tried to keep every bit of confidence and control that he'd learned over the years in his voice and demeanor, but it was all slipping away at an alarming rate. It wasn't that he was honestly afraid of the odd choice of weaponry she'd chosen for defense, but the fact that he knew she was spiraling, and that it would probably only get worse

At least that was what the doctor had said.

And the dozen other experts he'd brought in.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? What the fuck is the matter with you? Tell me to calm down. How long have I been out, huh? How long?!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru decided to best course of action would be to answer each of her questions coolly and with as much control as possible. "You have been asleep for three days." He began backing up towards the door, meanwhile keeping steady eye contact with the thief.

"You drugged me!"

"What? Of course not Kagome, don't be silly."

"Oh please forgive me for being silly. I only imagined you trying to rape me!" she screamed in retaliation.

The lord flinched at the accusation.

He could try to explain now.

But chances were it would only make things worse, so he remained silent.

"Or did you think I would somehow magically forget?" Kagome edged towards the window, constantly keeping eye contact with the other inhabitant of the room.

"No." He figured at this point short answers would be best.

"That's right!" Kagome was grasping at straws here and she knew it. He wasn't giving an inch and she was running out of things to say while she thought out her escape. He'd been backing steadily towards the door for the last five minutes; obviously trying to block her in.

The window seemed to be her only hope.

The thief pitched the steaming hot cup of coffee at Sesshoumaru's head. The attack caught the lord off guard, but he still managed to dodge the offending dishware.

He wasn't however able to dodge the black liquid that splashed right in his face, the boiling liquid bubbling at his skin on contact.

Sesshoumaru's roar of pain swept through the house as he stumbled and fell to his knees, swiping hysterically at his eyes.

Meanwhile Kagome leapt for the windowsill and began undoing the latch. Once she'd had it undone, the thief looked back at the man.

A slight twinge of pity and guilt tweaked her conscious, causing her to pause in thought.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rin stumbled in with one of the maids.

"SESSHY!" her fevered plea stung Kagome's ears and she watched as the young girl ran over to her foster father.

"Rin! Don't he's-" Kagome shut her mouth when the lord's demeanor calmed extremely at the young girls soft touch. She hugged him, as tears sloshed down her face. When he looked up the red and pealing skin was already rapidly healing. He wiped his large hand across her face, sweeping away the falling tears.

"Shhh." It was all he said. Kagome's eyes widened in awe; it was the first time she had ever seen him be even remotely gentle with the young girl.

It was also the first time she had seen how extremely devoted the young girl was to him. Kagome always figured the girl slightly resented the stern man whose care she was entrusted to. But this outburst of emotion from ward and guardian took her completely off-guard.

Kagome was brought back to the moment when the small child looked at her and asked in a quiet voice, "why?"

The heart-felt question caused her lungs to collapse and Kagome stumbled off the windowsill to her knees; desperately trying to keep the flood of tears from falling. She covered her face with both hands, rocking back and forth.

It wasn't fair.

This wasn't her fault.

At least…was it?

Kagome knew she was fucked up. She should have never come here. She should have never met Inuyasha. Than she would never have stolen from Sesshoumaru; and she wouldn't be in this mess now.

Small hands touched her own, and she looked up between tear-soaked fingers to see Rin's angelic face focused on hers. It was too much for the young woman, whose heart had been ripped out one too many times. She kissed the girls cheek, and then swiftly ran from the room.

She barely remembered finding her pocket-book and stumbling out the door. Twice she fell on the front steps, scraping her knees and palms. Voices may have called after her, maybe not. But it didn't matter.

Kagome found the car she'd begged Sesshoumaru not to buy her.

It was a little red sports car that she could barely drive.

She flung open the door, crawling inside to the cold leather seats and foreign controls.

But that's all she really wanted to do now. Just crawl inside a hole somewhere and forget.

And as the young thief sped off, that's exactly what she planned to do.


	9. Thief for Truth

Disclaimer – Four words – I don't own Inuyasha.

AN – So we last left off with Kagome running away (or driving) after attacking the adorable Sesshoumaru with boiling hot coffee to the face. Talk about being burned…okay I know that last joke was lame, but it's all good. Anyways, I guess yall would like to get on with the story. In this chapter all will be revealed yada yada yada…

Enjoy

x-x-x-x-x-

The breeze swept through Kagome's hair as she sped on the freeway; passing anyone and everyone and zipping through the lanes like a professional driver. And that was one thing Kagome definitely was not. Yesterday she could barely drive her little red Ferrari, and Kagome thanked Kami Sesshoumaru hadn't insisted on making it a clutch. But the moment she left her employer's property, twenty-seven hours ago, Kagome had only stopped three times; twice for gas and once to a liquor store.

And once that first bottle of Crown was downed, Kagome was feeling pretty damn invincible.

Now she had the volume on full blast pumping an odd mixture of techno, and International hits. As the music switched from song to song Kagome sang along switching languages every other word. The thief spoke eight different languages, some better than others, all learned on 'the job'. She spoke Korean and Mandarin excellently. She also spoke Italian with perfection because Marcello had taught it to her so young. She was very competent in English and French, and could manage in Spanish and German if necessary. She was in the process of learning Russian while living with Sesshoumaru, mainly because she had nothing better to do.

Suffice it to say she hated the Russian language.

She could never get her tongue to thicken out the right way or roll right; it was the same with German. Kagome was pretty darn sure that if for some reason she ever got stranded in Russia or Germany on a job she would be screwed.

The thief whizzed past another car, earning horns that her loud music and open windows drowned out. But she really wouldn't have cared anyway. A song by Sonohra came on the radio and the Italian music rang in Kagome's ears. She immediately veered off onto the next exit forcing another car onto the shoulder to avoid a collision. Before she was just driving around aimlessly, but something in her head was telling her to go to him. The thief began making turns through the sometimes busy, sometimes deserted streets of Japan. When she reached her destination Kagome slowed the car down and looked for the proper address of the person she was looking for.

The tall condo buildings of Japan's richest and most popular group of young people spanned the wide street on both sides sporting only the finest cars on the market. This was where anyone who was anyone in the new generation came to live in that period after moving out with their parents and before they started a family of their own.

The clubbing district was only a few blocks away, perfect for the busy, social night lives of the up and coming heirs and heiresses.

Kagome hated these people.

Kagome **stole** from these people.

But all that didn't really matter to her right then; she was looking for one heir in particular…someone that could give her some real answers. She zipped up to the curb and mashed the breaks. She was here.

x-x-x-x-x-

The doorbell rang.

After a minute or so it rang again.

And again…and than again three more times in a rapid stream of bells. The thief had never been patient, and being drunk wasn't helping any either.

Kagome sighed in annoyance. Either no one was home, or he was avoiding her. But she knew for a fact that he would never avoid _her_, so the thief just decided to let her self in and wait. She knew he wouldn't care; he never cared.

She stepped back and looked around at the three story condo. He had one roommate, Jakoutsu, who was never home. He was a male model forever travelling to various shows; he and Kagome happened to get along famously, although she believed it had something to do with the fact that he was gay. Kagome had always gotten along well with gay men.

Immediately Kagome picked out the open window on the third story bedroom. He really was making this too easy. Although the thief doubted he expected someone to break in from all the way up there. But he should know better.

After scanning the surrounding area and making sure no one was around to see her, Kagome began scaling the apartment building. She wasn't really worried being seen on account that it was dark out and most of the young inhabitants of the area would be occupying the bars and dance floors in the clubs a few blocks away. But she was concerned about the local police that was probably paid to do rounds every hour or so.

She reached the window and slid in through the narrow gap between the pane and the sill. The thief had been wrong in assuming it was a bedroom window when she stumbled down into a tub.

"I'm getting rusty." murmured Kagome as she stretched out her back, hearing the bones crack back into place.

She walked out the door and looked around. The top story was his, the second was Jakoutsu's, and the first was a 'community' type area, which held a large kitchen, a bathroom, and a large living area with built-in bar. Kagome wandered over to the computer and sat down in the black leather luxury chair. When she moved the mouse to clear off the screen saver, a password protection window popped onto the screen; barring anyone access with out the magic word. Not in the mood to ferret out whatever his password might be, Kagome clicked off the monitor and went to go lay down on the large king sized bed by the other wall.

As she laid back onto the amazingly soft, thick down comforter Kagome sighed in contentment. After sleeping for three days straight, she hadn't figured she would be tired; but the combination of the still pulsing alcohol through her veins and the twenty-eight hours of straight driving and loud music were taking its toll on the young woman.

She only planned on closing her eyes for a minute, but everything caught up to her, putting the dazed thief immediately to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sat up breathing heavily and on the brink of tears and heaving. The dreams seemed to have escalated in intensity every time she went to sleep. This time she was attacked by five men, all _him_; all the same violent, vindictive devils that haunted her nightmares for too long.

She looked down and noticed she was under the sheets, the blankets tumbled around her. Kagome also noted that she had been stripped down to her underwear – with her jeans and tank hanging neatly on a chair.

The shower was running in the bathroom, and the steam was settling throughout the large space. Kagome got out of the bed and stretched some. The alcohol had already gone from her system, even though she had downed another bottle of Jack before reaching his place. It was hard to keep a miko drunk for long because her body naturally purified the toxins in her system. The only way for her to get drunk for any length of time was to drink very strong alcohol in large excess. Alcohol poisoning was virtually impossible.

She walked over to the wall length mirror by the bed and wiped her palm across the glass to clear the steam. The rings under eyes had cleared up, but her skin was flushed from sleep and her hair was tousled. She grabbed the brush sitting on the dresser and walked back to the mirror, bending over to get the under side of the thick onyx mane on her head.

Kagome heard a wolf-whistle and rolled her eyes, straightening out. Purely for effect she whipped her hair around, and peered over her shoulder quite seductively at the man, half-naked clad only in a towel, behind her.

"Hello Hector." She purred. Looking down, Kagome immediately noted the growing erection beneath his towel and smirked. He noticed it too, but didn't care.

"Hello, _lover_." The way his Italian accent rolled the word lover caused Kagome's skin to get goose bumps and a shiver to run down her spine. She could never picture herself with this man for the rest of her life, even though he desired it. She could never love him; even though he wished for it. But she could spend days on end in bed with him; not making love, but having the most mind blowing sex that people only dreamed about having someday.

Maybe she had used him…used his love for her as a release; but he never complained when she snuck over just to screw him, or when she left right after.

Poor guy…she was pretty sure he would never learn.

And the worse part was, she wasn't sure she wanted him too.

But Kagome pushed all that out of her mind and focused on the one thing she would never fail at. She turned around and switched her hips as she strode up to the dripping man before her. When she reached him, he dropped his towel, and moved to grab her around the waist but she hopped out the way and walked back to the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush.

When she finished getting the taste of alcohol and bad breath out of her mouth; Kagome walked out of the bathroom and sighed. Lying on the bed was Hector, with his hands behind his head. His erection stood proud and she couldn't help but smirk at the pleasure it had brought her. In the package department, Hector was definitely not lacking in length _or_ width. He smirked back at her as she slowly walked to the edge of the bed, stripping off her bra. Then she started doing a slow, sexy dance, as he watched.

Finally Hector had enough, sitting up in bed and grabbing her waist; massaging her breasts with his palms as he licked and sucked her stomach and navel. Hector pulled her down on the bed, resting her on top of him. Kagome settled, straddling him. She started kissing his neck, and then moved to begin nibbling his ear. She heard his gasp of breath and smiled. His ear was his weak spot and Kagome knew it.

Hector captured her face in his hands and began assaulting her lips with hot kisses. The intensity increased more rapidly and Hector's hands flew down to her panties, sliding them off.

After a few moments of repositioning Hector was above the miko ready to enter. He plunged into her soaking wet center, pumping in and out, amplifying the passion. Sweat poured off both of them, as they started to hit their orgasms together. Kagome came moments before him, moaning and practically vibrating with pleasure. Kagome's walls tightening during her orgasm caused Hector to come right after, growling out her name as his burst filled Kagome's already dripping wet core.

Hector rolled off his lover to lie on his back. "I love you Kagome."

"Mmhmm."

"Dammit Kagome…what do you want?"

Startled by his outburst, Kagome looked up at him. His head was propped up on his hand and he was glaring.

Glaring Hector was never a good Hector.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean did you come here just to fuck me or did you actually want something more?"

She coughed, surprised because he usually didn't care what she wanted as long as she was around. "Hector I-"

"Don't lie to me Kagome…never to me." He said as his voice softened.

"Fine…I guess…I don't know why I came. Maybe it's because you're the only person that loves me…I needed to feel wanted." Kagome frowned. She really was shallow.

Hector sighed and rolled over on his back. "Bella…Bella Kagome…I will always love you, and I will always want you…but I can't do this anymore."

Hot tears welled up in her eyes, and Kagome didn't bother trying to wipe them away as they slowly spilled down her cheeks. "I understand…I'm a terrible person for doing this to you…oh Kami…I really don't deserve your love Hector; I never did anything to deserve it."

The man at her side wrapped her in a warm embrace, and she snuggled her head into his chest. The laid there like that as Kagome drifted off to the sound of Hector's beautiful alto singing her an Italian lullaby.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the curb behind the red Ferrari he'd given his employee. Inside the car was a homing device he placed on all of his cars. He'd been tracking Kagome all across Tokyo and the surrounding area for the last 32 hours and finally caught up to her after she stopped for a little over two hours in this destination.

He recognized the address instantly as one he had occupied for a few months in his younger years. The Lord hadn't stayed long simply because the concentration of snotty heiresses got on his nerves in a major way.

He stepped out of the black corvette onto the paved sidewalk. The condo before him was one of the nicest models on the block. His contacts informed him that this was the residence of a Jakoutsu Oniga and the person that had been a bee in his bonnet for the last few days – Hector Castachi.

He strutted up to the front door with all the stature and capability of a sure corporate power house. He could get through this.

Although he wasn't quite sure he could without massacring Hector first.

The fact of the matter was, he had to tell Kagome the news. It was her right to know, and the sooner she knew about it, the sooner they could get help. Time was a major concern at this point.

He rang the bell only once; Sesshoumaru wouldn't lower himself to impatience. After a few minutes he heard a lock click and the door peel slightly ajar. The man looking back at him had dark skin, dark hair, and a bare chest. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he studied Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" he spoke in Japanese, but the Italian accent was laced through his words. So this was Hector.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Hitachi, and I am Kagome Higurashi's employer. I know she is here, and it is very important that you let me in so I may have a word with her."

Hector raised his eyebrow at the man knocking on his door at four in the morning. 'Is this guy serious?'

"Hold on a sec." With that the door closed in the Lord's face. After getting a hold on his temper, Sesshoumaru listened as the footsteps went up the stairs, went quiet for a little while, and then came back down. Hector opened the door and behind him was Kagome. She looked hastily dressed, and the cool night air caused her nipples to harden under her tank. She whispered something to Hector in Italian and after a long look, he disappeared up the stairs.

The miko walked outside and shut the door behind her, obviously saying she didn't want him coming inside. "How did you find me here?"

Sesshoumaru glanced to the car, and Kagome immediately picked up on the implement.

"So what do you want?" She couldn't forget his assault; every moment was still vivid in her mind.

"To explain to you what happened that day in my office."

"I already know what happened. You tried to rape me, no need to explain."

"But that's the thing; I didn't." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and took a steady stance.

"Are you trying to say I made it up?" Her skin got hot and she could feel her temper rising.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kagome snapped. "I am not a liar! How dare you insinuate that I would make up such a thing…that I _could_ make up such a thing."

"Don't you understand Kagome? That's exactly what you have been doing for the last year. Only it's now manifested into your real life, while you're still conscious."

"What are you talking about…you're insane!" She reeled on the demon, attacking him with her fists, and kicking whatever she could.

"Kagome! Kagome stop!" he grabbed her wrists, and that's when the smell hit him.

Sex.

Another man.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to maintain control. The miko was still struggling to attack.

"You tried to rape me! I was there, you were there; we argued, and than you grabbed me…and, and…" Kagome grabbed her head in pain and screamed. "What's going on?! Tell me what's going on! What's wrong with me?!" She felt like she was seeing stars, the pain was so terrible. Her ears were pounding like a thousand drums, sending wave after wave through her head until she felt like it would explode.

"You have a tumor in your brain Kagome. I'd suspected something was wrong long before, so I planned on sending Rin away so we could do the tests without scaring her. I never imagined it was as bad as this. The day you confronted me, you started screaming in pain and collapsed to the floor, hitting your head and making you unconscious. We put you in your bed and there you stayed for three days while doctor after doctor all told me the same thing. Unless we get you treated soon, you _will_ die."

Kagome froze as she focused on what he was saying.

This couldn't be happening.

This **couldn't** be happening.

"What now?"

x-x-x-x-x-

AN – Okay, so didn't I tell you all would be revealed? I know traumatic chapter and I left it on a cliff hanger. Will Kagome really die? No one knows…well…except for me of course. R&R my readers BTW if you have any questions just email me and I will be happy to answer them. Just send me a message through FF and it will go straight to my yahoo address. Or if you wanna add me on MySpace my link is myspace. com /fxwa (without the spaces of course). So that's that – look out for the next installment of A Thief for Love…(lol totally corny I know…oh well haha)


End file.
